<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【wrencus】题目暂无 by MichelleW</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301071">【wrencus】题目暂无</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichelleW/pseuds/MichelleW'>MichelleW</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Watch Dogs (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:55:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichelleW/pseuds/MichelleW</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>就是一个脑洞</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marcus Holloway/Wrench</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“这是个陷阱！”马可仕对着耳机说道，希望刺耳的警报声没有盖过自己的声音。</p><p>“坚持住，我们会帮你看看哪里警卫薄弱。”席塔拉说。“警卫已经包围了大楼，你务必小心。现在一楼有大量的警卫涌入，你最好过一会出去。”</p><p>说的好像他现在能立马从一楼冲出去一样。</p><p>“不止是警卫，”乔许说，“也有黑帮去了。有很大几率他们这次合作了。”</p><p>“操。”这群混蛋。“这本应该是一次非常容易的任务。”马可仕不断转换位置，让自己始终在警卫的视觉盲区。</p><p>“你坚持住，马可仕！”扳手的声音从耳机里传来。“我去帮你。”</p><p>“什么？别来！”眼下马可仕真看不出扳手来有什么用，他甚至没机会进大楼。如果自己要被这群……随便哪位幕后的混蛋抓住，那就抓他一个人好了。他不会让其余任何一个DedSec成员也陷入危险。</p><p>“我不会让你一个人的……”</p><p>“席塔拉！做点什么!你不能让扳手来！这里太危险了！”马可仕忍不住提高了音量。而他稍高的分贝把附近一位警员吸引了过来。</p><p>堤喀从来没有眷顾过他。</p><p>马可仕蹲在掩体后面，专注地盯着影子判断警员据自己的距离。他错过了成员的回应。希望席塔拉能阻止扳手的冲动行为。</p><p>待警员走到柜子旁的时候，他猛地蹿出去，手臂环住对方的脖子，狠狠地压上动脉。</p><p>马可仕花了几秒钟把昏迷的警卫拖到角落里。顺便顺走了对方的枪。沙漠之鹰哈？大概是劳拉小姐的粉丝。</p><p>就在他准备向楼梯那里走的时候，他注意到有三个警卫向这边靠近。</p><p>“我巡逻过去却没碰到他，他是不是又偷懒了？”马可仕听到一个警员说。</p><p>谁能想到这位警员还会有这么挂念他的朋友，甚至带其他人特意来找他。</p><p>马可仕今天出门真该搞个幸运兔脚的。</p><p>很快角落里就传来了警员对着对讲机大喊大叫的声音“我们的人倒下，他就在附近！重复一次……”</p><p>而马可仕，绝望地看着电梯显示屏纷纷向这个楼层数靠近。</p><p>马可仕移动到楼梯间门口，听动静判断人数方向。好在脚步声都比较远，马可仕搞了大停电就迅速下楼。可惜大停电只能用一次，很快他们就会用备用电机发电。</p><p>停电这段时间里，马可仕听到了大量的咒骂声。很好，现在我不是唯一不爽的人了。</p><p>电力恢复后，马可仕迅速闪进邻近的房间。透过玻璃窗，马可仕看到增援有增无减。整条街道被警车闪烁的灯光点亮。</p><p>“马可仕！我到了！”</p><p>“什么？该死的！席塔拉没有拦住你吗？我告诉过你不要来的！”就好像现在情况还不够糟一样。</p><p>“你现在就到顶楼！去天台!快点！”</p><p>“扳手！”为什么他就不能听一次话？</p><p>“你就相信我就好啦！去做电梯！用你最快的速度到天台！。”扳手命令着。</p><p>“电梯？一旦我进去他们就会知道我去哪里……”</p><p>“相信我，马可仕，不会有事的，我不会让你有事的……”</p><p>好吧，如果扳手认为顶楼就是问题解决的办法……那这就是问题解决的办法了。</p><p>马可仕黑进电梯，让靠近自己的电梯运行，停用其他电梯。最起码这能为他争取一点时间。如果他要从天台一跃而下，警卫没必要目睹并送子弹从给他。</p><p>电梯门的关闭，代表着他的躲藏失败。警卫知道他在那里，并且很快就要来和打招呼。</p><p>电梯门开的瞬间，马可仕立马冲向天台的门，现在搞隐蔽行动完全没有必要。</p><p>“扳手我到了所以……”马可仕没有说完，他看到扳手和摩托车出现在他眼前。</p><p>“你是怎么……”</p><p>“快上来！马可仕！”面具显示着“^ ~”。</p><p>即使马可仕有一大堆疑问，现在也绝对不是问题解答的时间。赶紧逃命才是最重要的。</p><p>“抓紧我。”马可仕立刻双臂环上他的腰。</p><p>“我们要飞啦！”</p><p>然后扳手骑着哈雷，用最快的速度在天台行驶。走到边缘也没有刹车。</p><p>风声在马可仕耳边咆哮。原来这就是他来这栋大楼的方式。</p><p>他们降落在旁边较矮大楼的房顶上。</p><p>“哈！安全着陆！现在你可以放开我了，我不介意你接着抱我，但我们最好还是换个安全的地方再继续。”<br/>tbc</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 吃醋梗</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>马可仕曾经说“我不会让他们拿走你东西。只要是你的东西，我都会帮你夺回来。”<br/>记忆中他的表情认真语气真切。事后扳手觉得这种誓言听着傻里傻气的，完全忽视了自己的战斗力。不过可把当时的扳手感动得一塌糊涂。想着有了马可仕这位好兄弟，他再也不会有财产损失的可能了。<br/>他生怕说太多太过煽情导致情绪失控当场痛哭事后尴尬，就只回答了一句“谢了，兄弟。”，想着自己的话还听着挺高冷。<br/>扳手自认为自己诚实守信言出必行。既然说过把马可仕当成最好的兄弟，那马可仕绝对坐稳了BBF的宝座。这位就是他最最好的兄弟，怎么都不会改变。然而事与愿违，就在某个很平常的一天，马可仕朝扳手笑的时候，扳手的心跳成功漏了一拍，随之而来的还有脸色发红。<br/>还好面具遮挡住了自己的窘态。扳手心想。<br/>在扳手回想着对方的笑容的时候，意识到他心里马可仕的地位不知不觉提升了一个档。他们之间的荤段子，和马可仕想的完全相反，是扳手无法抑制的喜欢的产物，带着七分认真三分调侃。<br/>虽然扳手没有做到言行一致，但好歹这个问题无伤大雅，扳手觉得不过是他单方面的心态变化而已，他们的相处无比完美。<br/>扳手本以为马可仕也是个言出必行的人。然而时间证明，他发现马可仕其实是个不靠谱的混蛋。<br/>马可仕就答应过扳手一件事，唯一一件事，让扳手一直记在心里的一件事，承诺人食言了。<br/>马可仕和别人跑了。<br/>他还和别人跑了，寻找丢失物品的热情直接转向了别人。他的马可仕，竟然和别人跑了！他的人主动和别人跑走，谁能帮他夺回来？他还能指望马可仕吗？<br/>这几天马可仕和别人黏在一起，黑客空间都很少来，来了也把另一个人挂在嘴边。都怪席塔拉，热心介绍线人，毫无定力的马可仕早把自己的承诺抛之脑后溜之大吉。<br/>扳手怨恨地盯着黑客空间的楼梯口，三天了，三天他都没有来过。扳手越想越气，马可仕只顾自己逍遥快活，早把同甘共苦的队友忘到九霄云外。<br/>【挖坑一时爽，一直挖坑一直爽】</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>